Finding Olivia
by dancergirl28
Summary: Arnold makes a wish that Helga would disappear, but when Helga gets kidnapped and Arnold's wish seems to come true, will he regret his wish? Meanwhile will Helga want to escape her kidnapper when she feels like she is not wanted back in Hillwood?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** this is the first fanfic I have written in the Hey Arnold fandom. I love the show _Finding Carter_ and got inspired to write a fanfic revolving around the same premise of getting kidnapped, but loving the life you had with the kidnapper. Takes place before FTI and ignores the episode _'Magic Show'_

Finding Olivia

 _Splat!_ Arnold turns around letting out an angry growl as another spit ball hits the back of his head. His eyes land on Helga. Of course it's no surprise that it's Helga dishing out the torture. She does everything in her power to make his life miserable.

Helga noticed Arnold staring at her, "What football head!? You got something to say?"

Arnold turns back to face Mr. Simmons doing his best to ignore her. Helga was especially getting on his nerves today. He was used to the spit balls and the name calling, but torment from one person everyday of your childhood life started to take a toll on a boy. Helga made his life miserable and Arnold couldn't help but think how much easier life would be if Helga wasn't around him.

"Ok class our writing prompt for today is 'if you could have one wish guaranteed to come true, what would you wish?' I know what I would wish for, but I'm excited to hear all the special things you boys and girls come up with!" Mr. Simmons chirped happily

Helga knew immediately what she would wish for… for Arnold to fall football head over heels in love with her. Helga let out a pleasant sigh ' _Oh Arnold! My life would be complete if only this wish could come true.'_ Helga went to start writing when _snap_ the tip of her pencil broke. Luckily the pencil sharpener was right next to her beloved Arnold so she couldn't be too mad about it.

"So Arnold, what are you going to write about?" Gerald asked, as he himself was at a loss of what to write about. Helga tried to look nonchalant sharping her pencil as she listened in.

"Don't know. I can't seem to think of anything I would want" Arnold replied scratching his head with his pencil trying to brainstorm.

"Can't think of anything you would want?!" Helga exclaimed, startling both Gerald and Arnold as they didn't know anyone was listening to their conversation. "How about some parents geek bait?! I mean criminy look at you! You're just a sad little—a sad little—ORPHAN BOY!"

Those around that could hear gasped. Even Helga herself was shocked what came out of her mouth _. 'I can't believe I just said that'._

Arnold stared at her open mouth, then glared. "Just leave me alone Helga." Suddenly he had the perfect idea of what to write about.

"Yeah Pataki, go somewhere you're wanted! Oh wait…. that would be nowhere" Gerald said laughing and the whole class hearing joined in.

"Oh you're all a bunch of dweebs!" Helga said stomping back to her seat.

"Helga, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to Arnold" Phoebe whispered to her, "I think you should apologize."

"Apologize?! To football head? Not a chance!" Inwardly Helga wish she could. No one had any idea how much she wished she could take back what she said, and no one would ever know that her comment hurt her worse than it hurt Arnold.

"Alright class, does anyone wanna share what they wrote?" Mr. Simmons asked, quieting the class down.

Before Arnold could even think about what he was doing his hand shot up.

"Oh Arnold, this is a pleasant surprise! I'm sure everyone is very excited to hear what special wish you wrote about." Mr. Simmons said smiling.

"If I could have any wish come true" Arnold started "I would wish that Helga Pataki would disappear." Mr. Simmons choked on the cup of coffee he was drinking. "The world would be a much better place if she were not in it. Reason #1 she's rude and mean to everyone she meets for no reason. Reason #2 she is a bully and spreads nothing, but hurt to those around her. And lastly, reason #3, she is incapable of feeling compassion or love for anyone, but herself. I know I would be better off if Helga Pataki was not in my life and I strongly believe everyone else would be too." Arnold finished still seething

"I like that wish Arnold. You're right, let's make Helga disappear"!" Sid jokingly agreed.

"Make Helga disappear! Make Helga disappear!" Chanted Harold laughing. Soon the whole class joined in on the chant, Mr. Simmons fruitless in trying to stop them. Helga meanwhile slowly sunk down in her seat.

 _Ring!_ The school bell signaled school was out for the day interrupting the chant of the fourth graders. Everyone shot out the door abandoning the chants, excited to finally be free for the day.

"Helga!" Phoebe shouted as she ran to catch up with her best friend. "Want to come to my house? We can get a head start on our geography project."

Helga stopped walking so she could catch up. "No thanks Pheebs. I think I'm just gonna head home, I don't feel that well." Helga muttered quietly. Truth was, Helga felt like she wanted to cry, but she was too embarrassed to let her guard down, even if it was Phoebe.

"Are you sure? I can make you chicken soup and you can sleep in my bed, while I work on the geography project." Phoebe offered.

"Thanks Phoebe, but I really wanna head home"

Phoebe gave Helga a concerned look. Helga must be feeling really sick if she _wanted_ to go home. Phoebe knew more then most when it came to Helga Pataki's home life and if she knew one thing about Helga it was that she hated being home and she hated even more being around her family.

"Feel better Helga." Sighing Phoebe waved goodbye to her friend wishing she knew what to do to make her feel better.

On her way home Helga stopped to sit on a bench to clear her head.

' _Oh criminy! Helga girl, you have really done it this time. Why would Arnold ever want to be friends with you now? Let alone anything more'_ …like the things Helga dreamed about in her fantasies _._

' _If even Arnold… the guy who sees the good in everyone, the guy who goes out of his way to help strangers, the perfect saint in every way… wants you to disappear, then you're really not worth anything.'_ Helga was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that a single tear began to roll down her face. Or the fact that someone sat down next to her.

"Having a rough day?" The lady next to her spoke, shocking Helga out of her thoughts. The women pulled out a tissue from her purse and passed it to Helga.

Helga frantically wiped the lone tear away with her hand as she stood up. "None of your business lady!"

"Sometimes talking about what's bothering you can help" the lady offered

"Why would I want to tell some creepy stranger like _you_ about my life" Helga started to walk away.

"You're right. I'm sure you would much rather talk to your mom about it." The lady's comment made Helga stop.

Helga scoffed. "I'm sure Miriam would be all ears, and after she would make me a huge dinner and we would laugh and paint each other's nails." She muttered sarcastically to herself, unfortunately the lady heard anyways.

"From the way you talk about her I assume you and your mother don't get along?" questioned the lady in a voice that seemed somewhat eager.

Helga was too involved in her rant to notice that off-ness in the stranger voice or to stop herself from continuing "Are you kidding? She is possibly the worst mother on this whole planet!

"Surely she's not that bad…" The lady started to say when Helga interrupted.

"What kind of a mother packs your lunch with plastic silverware, moist toilettes and no sandwich? Or takes spontaneous naps behind the sofa well I'm starving to death, or constantly forgets to pick me up from soccer practice?!"* The more Helga ranted the more she found she couldn't stop. It was like a barricade broke open inside of her with these thoughts and feelings that were building for years. Now that she finally got the chance to share them she couldn't stop and Helga's initial insecurities about talking with a stranger flew out the window when the barricade broke.

"In her defense, no mother is perfect." She said in what appeared to be a consoling voice.

"Yeah especially Miriam. I mean, yeah sure I would like a mom who did great things all the time, or even did the things she said she was going to do! I would love to have a mom who wasn't always messing up and making mistakes…but I don't. I've got Miriam."* Finished Helga defeated and a little bitter.

"What about your father, what's he like?"

"He's a workaholic who barley notices my existence, such a blowhard!"

"Well if you can't tell your family what's wrong, I'm all ears. I'm Melanie" she said as she held out her hand.

"Helga" Helga held out her own hand to shake Melanie's.

"Well Helga now that were not strangers anymore, do you mind sharing with me what caused to be so upset?"

"It's stupid" Helga looked away embarrassed.

"You seem like a tough young girl so if something's making you upset enough to cry, it must be something big" Melanie responded.

"It's just this boy in my class, Arnold, I said something I shouldn't have and now he hates me. I mean, I'm not sure he liked me very much before, but now I completely blew any chance of him lov...lo…liking me." Helga finished hoping she covered up her slip.

"Sounds like a tough situation to be in. Especially if you like this boy Arnold" Melanie said looking down at Helga.

Helga was going to deny having any feelings for Arnold like she always did when someone accused her, Helga Pataki, of being soft, weak and sappy like that. ' _I have a reputation to protect after all.'_ Suddenly, Helga realized she didn't have a reputation to protect. This lady didn't know her or anyone she knew, so there was really no consequences of letting this lady, Melanie, know the truth. Really this was the perfect person to talk about all her problems with. She could let her guard down and there wouldn't be any consequences.

"I don't just like him, I love him. I LOVE ARNOLD!" Helga exclaimed as her voice seemed to echo through the city _'oops, that was louder then I intended. I guess that's been building up for a while.'_ "Anyway he never wants to talk to me again, and I don't think I could ever face him again after what I said _._ "

"Well you could just run away. That's the only solution I see to fix this." Melanie stated matter-of-factly

"Run away?" questioned Helga

"Think about it, if you run away you'll never have deal with your family or Arnold. All your problems would disappear."

' _Disappear…..'Make Helga disappear! Make Helga disappear!''_ Her classmate's chants came ringing back in Helga's mind. _'I'll show them, I'll make Arnold feel so guilty for making that wish he'll have to forgive me!'_ Really all she needed was a couple of days to make the plan work: it was enough time for everyone to notice her absence, have the situation with Arnold blow over and make Arnold and her parents feel guilty for not treating her better.

"That's perfect!"Helga could just imagine it now…' _When everyone sees that I'm gone they'll be so sad. Bob and Miriam will forget all about Olga in their misery surrounding my absence, search parties will be formed on every single continent, strangers will comfort each other weeping openly like babies in my absence!'_ Helga snickered ' _Wait a minute'…_ "I'm a 9 year old kid! I can't survive out there on my own!"Helga's face which seconds before was smiling ear from ear was now her usual frowning angry face.

"Maybe not, but if you had someone to take care of you for a while, like a grownup, you could"

"And where am I going to find someone willing to drop their life to support a runaway kid like me for a couple of days?" Helga smartly remarked

"You're looking at her"

Helga was astonished, "You would be willing to do that for me? We just met!"

"I know but sitting here talking to you these past few minutes, I've really grown to like you so I want to help you out."

Though she would never admit it, Helga couldn't deny that deep down that warmed her heart a little bit to know someone liked her for herself. Her sarcastic, pushy, pessimistic and sometimes downright mean self. "Ok well how do we do this? Do I just walk to your house and hide out for a few da—whoa!"

Melanie grabbed Helga's arm pulling her along to get on the incoming bus. It all happened so fast Helga didn't have the chance to see where the bus was headed.

"Let's go have an adventure" Melanie said while pulling Helga on the bus.

Helga gazed out the window as the streets of Hillwood slowly, like her, disappeared.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 **A/N** Thanks for reading! I hope to write a chapter per week on a count of I want to get this done before I go back to school in the fall. Please review! Some lines loosely taken from _Magic Show_.

*line taken from episode _Road Trip_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! I love knowing what everyone thinks of the story! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but I wanted to update faster thanks to all the reviews.

Chapter 2

Helga continued to stare out the window, but after a while she got bored and with the constant motion of the bus Helga felt her eyelids droop down. Helga awoke to see the sun setting and a little drool on the seat next to her where her head was a moment ago. "Geez lady how far away do you live?"

"Far enough" was all Melanie said in reply

"What were you doing in Hillwood? " Helga felt a little wary, why was someone who didn't live in Hillwood there?' Helga was questioning who she decided to follow home.

Melanie could hear the rising fear in Helga's question "I'm a photographer. I travel a lot for my job" she simply stated.

"Oh." _'Of course there was a reasonable explanation Helga! It's not like you're going to be living with some serial killer!'_ "Just checking, but you've never killed anyone right? "

Melanie laughed ''no'' she assured. "I have an idea. How about we play a game to get to know each other? I think that will make us both feel much better about staying together and alleviate your fear.''

"Fear? Me? No I wasn't afraid of anything'' Helga tried to deny with a nonchalant tone, but failed. "But since we don't have anything else to do, we might as well play your stupid little game".

"Alright the game is called two truths and a lie. Pretty simple, you would state three things and I have to figure out which one is the lie. If I guess correctly you have to state three more things, but if I guess wrong it's my turn" Melanie finished explaining. "How about you start."

"Ok let's see…my favorite subject is math, I have an older sister, I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Is the lie that you have an older sister?"

Helga shook her head smugly glad to have won, after all no one could say she wasn't competitive. "Nope, unfortunately that one's true."

"Ahh, bad blood between you too?" Melanie guessed.

"You could say that. Try having a sister that's perfect" Helga grumbled.

"What do you mean perfect?"

"She gets straight A's, all the boys want to go out with her, but she has to stay home to practice a concerto she's preforming at the orphanage this weekend" Helga said mockingly, "and my mom and dad can't get enough of her! Last time she was home I was going out of my mind" Helga finished bitterly.*

"I'm sorry to hear that Helga. It must be pretty hard for you to have to grow up in your sister's shadow like that" Melanie sympathized.

' _Finally someone is listening to me!'_ "Sometimes I feel like I don't even exit in that household!"

Melanie frowned at hearing that. Since she herself wanted a kid so bad she couldn't understand why any parent wouldn't put their child at the center of their universe. "Since I was wrong, what was the lie then?"

"My favorite subject isn't math, its English. I really like to write." She was going to say 'write poetry', but she had never admitted that to anyone and she didn't want to be made fun of for admitting it now.

"Well I hope I will be able to read some of your writing sometime."

Helga shrugged in response, but truthfully Helga didn't think she would ever let anyone read her poetry, it was too personal. "Your turn."

"I'm a photographer, I have been to California, I'm married"

"Hmmm…you've never been to California?"

"That one was true, in fact I have been there three times. Like I said I'm a photographer, I travel a lot"

' _Doi Helga! How did you not guess that?'_ I guess the thought that she wasn't married made Helga a little nervous. Was there something wrong with her? ' _Is there some reason why no one wants to marry her and she's alone?'_

Almost as if Melanie was reading her mind she went on to say, "I have never found the one. You're lucky you've found someone you feel so strongly about so young" she said nudging Helga and smiling.

Helga blushed "So you live alone? You don't have any family or anything?" asking to change the subject away from her love for Arnold.

"Nope I was abandoned when I was young, and grew up an orphan. I always dreamed of having a big family, especially when I grew up I wanted to have kids, but everything happens for a reason. And I might get that someday, who knows?" she said shrugging. "Ok you lost, it's my turn to guess."

"My favorite thing to watch is wrestling, my best friend is named Ronda, I like to play baseball"

"Your best friend is not named Ronda."

"How did you know?"

"I can tell you're a tough girl who probably enjoys sports, it doesn't surprise me that you would enjoy baseball and wresting. My turn again!"

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Pouted Helga, turning away from her.

"Hey that's not fair! You're just upset that you're losing" Melanie joked. Helga stuck out her tongue in response. "Well we are almost there so I guess we have to stop anyway." Helga perked up hearing this; quickly looking at the window, but it was long dark outside by then and she could hardly see a thing.

"Looks like were in the middle of nowhere." Unlike Hillwood, when even at night there would be hundreds of lights from the city brightening up the whole town all night, there were very few lights from people that she could see.

"Not nowhere" She corrected. "It's just a smaller town, different from the big city of Hillwood that you're used to."

"Whatever let's just head to your place, I'm beat" Helga said with a yawn as they walked off the bus together.

….

Helga looked around impressed and jumped over the couch to lay down "Nice place you've got here". When Helga was imaging the home of a single women who was a photographer she was not imagining a place that was this…well nice. It was no Ronda Wellington Mansion, but compared to some of her classmates homes it was really nice.

"Wouldn't you rather go lie upstairs in the guest room?" Melanie standing over the couch looked down on Helga.

"Sure lead the way Melanie."

"Hold on. Since you missed dinner, I think you should eat something. Wait here, I'll go make you something to eat"

"No its fine, just show me where I'm sleeping and I'll head up to bed"

"What kind of adult would I be if I let you go to bed hungry? It's no problem, how about a grilled cheese, and I'll cut up some carrots."

"Ok" Helga shrugged like it was no big deal, even though to Helga this was a huge deal. She practically has to scream at Bob and Miriam to feed her and she didn't even have to ask Melanie AND she was making it for her! Helga wanted to say thank you, but she hardly thanked anyone for anything, so she had no idea on how to go about it. As she dug through the fridge to find something to snack on while waiting for her food she spotted a yummy dessert. She didn't know where to find a spoon so she tried to sneak a taste wiping her finger through the frosting.

"STOP!"

Helga froze

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that the frosting has strawberries in it, and you mentioned you're allergic." Melanie explained breathing heavy with her hand over her heart from the scare Helga caused her.

Helga stood mouth hanging open in shock. Melanie remembered she was allergic to strawberries? Her own parents couldn't even remember and she had told—well more like yelled at—them about a thousand times. Helga felt touched. First the food, now this. It warmed something inside of her. What it was, Helga couldn't tell.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N** In future chapters I will write everyone's reactions to Helga being gone back at Hillwood. Review! I love to read them! Do you think Melanie is as good as she seems? *lines loosely taken from the episode _Helga on the Couch._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thanks again for all the reviews! I love that everyone thinks I have captured Helga's personality so well, that's really what I'm striving to do is keep everyone as canon as possible. *A lot of Helga's dream is taken directly from " _Magic Show"_ with a few additions/alterations from me. So if you would rather watch canon instead of reading canon in that section that's fine with me! I'm sure you can find the episode on YouTube. Just know I changed some parts slightly so I would recommend reading the dream.

I have received some criticism about Helga's insult to Arnold being OOC. I disagree, even though in _Parents Day_ Helga thinks Big Bob is way out of line for using that insult I can easily see Helga using that insult for defense when she feels distressed or attacked. I think her reaction in _Parents Day_ backs up my point that she is so remorseful in this fic for saying it. I mean how many times does Helga truly feel bad for the things she's done to Arnold? Very few times in the series I can count. So I appreciate everyone who was upset about that because it proves to me that I am writing Helga's character so well that people want to correct the one line they feel is out of character. Unfortunately the reviews were anonymous so I couldn't reply to them directly, but thank you!

One last note I promise! Another guest review told me someone out there has been plagiarizing my fic using the same names and premise. This saddens me because I waited so long for a fic with a plot like mine to come along and then said, hey why don't I just write the fic I want to read myself! I went through a draft of names before deciding on Olivia as you will see when it gets to that chapter in the future. The funny thing is even if the author just stole the plot I wouldn't have been mad or reported it, it was the use of the same name that got to me. Thank you guest who informed me of the problem I worked with to get the story taken down.

 **Chapter 3**

"What a great plan Helga! By this time tomorrow everyone will be so worried by my disappearance that they'll be falling over themselves to beg for my forgiveness" Helga laughed. "Everyone will worship the ground I walk on when I come back, especially Arnold." With the hours of travel and a full stomach, Helga fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _Helga looked around, she was back in Hillwood! But something was different…. she spotted a sign that was a picture of her, but instead of saying 'missing' it had a big red X through it. "*What?" Helga walked down the street to see a parade going on._

" _This is great! Everyone got the whole day off today" the man Helga was standing next to said._

" _What's going on?!" When the man ignored her Helga yelled "hey victim I'm over here!" The man continued to ignore her "Oh my gosh, what's happening? Am I a ghost or something? Hey if I'm a ghost I can fly!" Helga jumped off the curb and fell flat on her face. "Ok, I'm not a ghost. If I'm not a ghost, then what's going on?!"_

" _Doi, doi, doi. Move it bucko, move it bucko." A voice box coming from an unflattering costume resembling her repeated over and over, almost stepping on Helga as it went by. "No more Helga! No more Helga!" The crowd chanted. A balloon of Helga floated above them with another red x around her._

" _OH YEAH, COME OVER HERE AND—oh yeah I'm a ghost they can't hear me." Helga walked away from the parade. "I can't believe it! There happy I'm gone?! Everyone was supposed to miss me. This can't be happening!" Helga passed "ok get a grip Helga girl. Somebodies got to miss you. I know! Bib Bob and Miriam." Helga raced home "Mom! Dad!" She shouted, running in the house searching for them, when she paused hearing music. "Sounds like its coming from my room" She opened the door to what was her room "what in the name of creation is going on here!? What have you done to my room?!"_

" _This is the best birthday I've ever had_

" _This has been the best birthday I could ever imagined. Nothing was missing." That comment stung Helga. "Everything was perfect."_

" _I'm so glad you're happy" Miriam singsonged, cuddling up to bob._

" _And the best present of all was that Helga isn't around anymore." That stung Helga even worse. "She doesn't care about me and my birthday."_

" _Yes it's too bad about Helga" A bubble of hope formed in Helga's chest "—but isn't it amazing how my inner creativity had been unleashed lightly?" The bubble burst inside Helga's chest. It felt like her heart was bursting along with it._

" _Yes darling, and since I don't have to support Helga anymore I've been able to give up selling beepers and return to my first love…the harp" Bob sat down to play the harp looking lovingly at Miriam._

" _My parents actually happy together! And they don't seem to miss me at all! I can't believe this is happening!" Just then Miriam and Bob fall into a kiss. "Gross" Helga muttered hands on hip before leaving the house feeling down. "Phoebe!" Helga perked up. "Yeah phoebe will miss me!" she sprinted to phoebes house opening up the door. "Phoebe old pal, it's me!" Helga saw Phoebe laughing with some other girl "Phoebe?"_

" _Oh Gloria you're the best friend I have ever had."_

 _Helga turned angry and stomped up to them. "Gloria?! Who's Gloria?! This chump?!" Helga waved her hand at her, "Is this Gloria?"_

" _And I've saved a special seat right next to me because you're my newest and best friend in the whole world!" Helga's anger dripped away hearing that as she witnessed them hug._

" _Have some of the cookies I baked you" Gloria chirped in an obnoxiously high voice._

" _Thank you. My old best friend never made me cookies, she wasn't very nice. I don't think she even liked me that much!"_

" _What was her name?" Gloria asked_

" _Who?" Phoebe ask well Helga screamed "me!"_

" _Your old best friend" Gloria clarified._

" _Oh! ahhh…wait..ummm"_

" _Helga!" Helga screamed at phoebe_

" _Harrah? Henrietta? Wait no that wasn't it. Oh well who cares?" Phoebe chirped while grabbing a cookie._

 _Helga let out a scream and ran out of phoebes hour down the street screaming desperately "I'm Helga, I'm Helga! Somebody remember me! Somebody miss me!" A newspaper smacks in Helga's face. The head line read 'It's a wonderful world without Helga'. She sees her other friends from P.S 118. "Hey Sid, Gerald you miss me don't ya?! I just saw you today! Sid? Gerald?"_

" _Now remember if you're out 3 times you're the Helga and when it's your turn to chase the other kids around you're also the Helga."_

" _What about when you're back in the game and everyone likes you again?"_

" _Then you're the Gloria!"_

" _Cookie anyone?" Asked Gloria. A scream burst out of Helga._

" _Hey Arnold." Gerald and Arnold exchanged a handshake_

" _Arnold?" whispered desperately. Arnold had to remember her, he just had to! Helga didn't know what she would do if he forgot her too._

" _Do you remember that girl—Helga?" Gerald asked Arnold_

" _Yeah why?"_

 _She knew it! Helga jumped up and down! "Yes yes yes!"_

" _Do you miss her?"_

" _No would you miss someone who went around calling you a football head all the time!" Helga immediately stopped jumping and not for the first time slumped into herself._

 _Gerald laughed "no! Hey where's your girlfriend?"_

" _I'm right here" Lila popped out of nowhere leaning in to kiss Arnold._

" _NOOOOOOOO_ OOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream erupted out of Helga, jolting her awake. Breathing heavy Helga looked around trying to remember where she was. The day before came rushing back—calling Arnold names, meeting Melanie, leaving Hillwood….oh yeah, she was at Melanie's house.

"I never knew people didn't like me. I can't believe it, absolutely no one missed me! Not Arnold, not Phoebe! Not even my parents!" And only because she was alone with the scenes from the dream still clear and fresh in her mind, did she let tears slip down her face. Helga's distress died down and she came back into reality.

"Wait that was just a dream! Maybe everyone does miss me!"

Helga leaped out of bed to run downstairs. Helga's hand was on the doorknob—"Where do you think you're going?"

Helga spun around, heart thumping fast in surprise. "Oh Melanie, hi! See I had this nightmare where everyone was happy I was gone, so I have to go back to Hillwood right now! This was a stupid idea. I should have just apologized to Arnold and my parents aren't that bad! I have to tell them how much I love them!"

"Whoa slow down! You had a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I have to leave right now! I have to tell everyone how much I care about them!" Helga tried to explain in her still distraught frame of mind.

"Well first you're not leaving, it's still dark outside. And do you even know how to get home from here?"

"Well no." Helga admitted.

"And what happened to your plan about hiding out for a few days, as I recall you've only been gone for one night."

"It was a stupid plan!"

"I see what's going on"

"You do?"

"Yes, you're worried nobody will care that you're gone because of things you've done in the past."

"Exactly! That's why I have to go home, I need to make amends with people."

"You have been gone one night, your classmates don't even know you're gone yet! Don't you want Arnold to miss you and forgive you for whatever you did? You have to wait at least another day to make sure your plan has the impact you want it to. How is waiting longer going to hurt anyone in the long run? And maybe you being gone, will make Arnold realize he might feel the same way about you."

Arnold reciprocating her feelings? Ohhhhh she could just imagine it now—Arnold being so glad she's back he would want to spend every minute with her and forever ignore that goody two shoes _Lila._ And they did say absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? _'Oh Arnold'_ Helga had a lovesick expression on her face.

"Helga? Helga? Earth to Helga?" Melanie waved her hand in front of Helga's face.

Helga slapped the expression of her face "Huh? Oh sorry. Yeah your right there's no harm in finishing this plan out."

Melanie face broke out into a grin "That's the spirit, you'll see. This will be fun, it will be like a mini vacation!"

Melanie was probably right, it would be fun to get out of school for a few days and Helga couldn't see any harm in it. However, vacation or not Helga couldn't wait to get back to Hillwood and see Arnold.

"So what adventure do you want to partake in first on your vacation?"

"Well _Melanie_ , show me what there is to do in Nowheresville."

"Trust me Helga, you'll love it here."

' _I doubt it'_ Helga silently added, but there was no point in saying it aloud. What did it matter if she loved it here or not? Before she knew it she would be back in Hillwood and everyone would adore her once she returned. Her dream wouldn't come true, it couldn't. Helga refused to think any other way.

 _ **To be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Thanks so much for the reviews! Every review motivates me to write faster, so keep them coming! Just so you all know: Timeline wise for the story, Helga left Hillwood at the beginning of March.

 **Chapter 4**

Melanie made them an early breakfast and they ate together watching the sun rise. She was chattering on about all the fun things they were going to do today. Helga was only half listening, her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about that horrible dream. It hurt when she thought about it: Everyone who knew her, not only not caring she was gone, they were celebrating the fact.

' _But there's no way that dream is coming true—I mean my parents happy?! Well…they are happy when Olga is around and they can ignore me. But Phoebe's my best friend, she practically worships me! No way would she replace me...though I guess I haven't been a very good friend.'_ Remembering all the times she bossed her around and took advantage of her _. 'But Arnold…. would…probably be very happy that I'm gone.'_ Her hope and optimism she started out with slowly started to diminish.

If someone treated her the way she treated Arnold she would want them out of her life. _'Don't forget Helga he did wish that you would disappear.'_ Helga groaned. She hated to consider it, but her dream really could come true, she realized it wasn't that far off from reality. _'Stop thinking like that! Your plan will work and everyone will miss you and probably praise the heavens when you come back. Arnold WILL miss you and he'll be so happy you're back he WILL forgive you, just like you planned.'_ Why wouldn't her plan work? Feeling reassured she finished her breakfast.

"Helga are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"You weren't just talking to hear your voice? My mistake." Helga said snidely.

"I see you are not a morning person"

"Really I'm not an afternoon person or night person either." Slipped out of Helga's mouth which Helga instantly felt bad for saying. _'What's the matter with me?_ ' This lady was going out of her way to take care of her, a girl she had no responsibility for. The least she could do was act at least a little bit nicer. She was Helga G. Pataki so there was no need to be crazy—she was mean that's just the way she was, but she reasoned she could be a little nicer.

"I'll make note of that" Melanie choosing to ignore Helga's bad mood continued. "I think we should head over to the mall, go shopping, watch a movie and maybe go out for some dinner later."

"Yeah, ok whatever" Helga could have slapped herself. Well what could she say, old habits die hard.

"Ok follow me. Hopefully this town can spring some happiness into you."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," this time Helga did face palm. _'I'm on_ _a roll today and not the good kind'._

"We're walking there?" Helga asked when she followed Melanie out of the house and around the town.

"Yep you see in Nowheresville everything is within walking distance."

Helga laughed at Melanie using her nickname for the town.

"There's the flower shop, the drugstore, the bakery, the diner, the park, the school and that's pretty much the whole town."

"I thought we were going to the mall?"

"We are! But in the next town over, which is about a 10 min bus ride north of here."

With a sense of Deja vu Helga felt herself once again getting pulled on the bus by Melanie.

…

Helga was having a great time. She and Melanie watched some action film, with lots of fights and explosions, which were all things Helga enjoyed in movies. Than Melanie dragged her through about a thousand clothing stores

"Why are you buying me clothes?"

"Well since you didn't pack anything, including clothing, you'll need something to wear. So pick out whatever outfits you want, within reason."

Helga didn't even know what she liked to wear. Her mom always picked out her clothes and she pretty much wore the same thing since preschool. She found a few t-shirts in a variety of colors and some black shorts that looked comfortable to wear and handed them over to Melanie in the checkout line. "Thanks for this. My dad can pay you back for these when you take me home."

"No Helga its fine! Consider it my gift to you. Are you ready to head back to my place or do you want some ice cream first?"

"Are you kidding? I never refuse ice cream"

…..

Helga was happy. Even she couldn't believe it, she was _happy._ "I had a so much fun today, I wish I could stay here forever!" Helga told Melanie on the bus ride home. If only she didn't have to go back to school or back to reality. Where everyone seemed to hate her, and her family ignored her existence. _'You'll have to face the music sometime Helga, you can't hide out forever.'_ Besides she was starting to miss Phoebe, and she didn't think she could spend any more time away from her beloved Arnold. The whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' thing was certainly applying to her. She was going crazy being away from the Football head. Helga only hoped Arnold was feeling the same way about being away from her.

Back in Hillwood 24 hours earlier

 _Ring!_ The school bell signaled school was out for the day interrupting the chant of the fourth graders. Everyone shot out the door abandoning the chants, excited to finally be free for the day.

"Man I can't believe Helga! I mean she's done some pretty awful things, but nothing near this bad." Gerald fumed while they walked home.

"Let's just drop it Gerald alright?" Arnold was still seething himself by what happened. He didn't need Gerald to keep reminding him, it would only make him madder.

"Fine. Do you want to come to my house to work on our geography project?"

"No thanks Gerald." Arnold wanted to go home, lye on his bed and try to forget Helga's insult that kept rolling through his football shaped head.

"Ok see ya tomorrow Arnold" They exchanged their special handshake. Arnold walked into the boarding house passing by his grandpa.

"What's the matter Shortman? You seem a little down."

"It's just Helga"

"You mean the girl with the one eyebrow who's always picking on you?"

"Yep"

"Not her again! What did she do this time Arnold?"

"She called me a….an….an orphan boy" Arnold managed to spit out.

"What?! That's terrible! Well what did you do about it?"

"I kind of told her that I wish she would disappear." Arnold admitted feeling a little guilty

"Arnold! You can't say those kind of things! You're better than that."

"I know." Arnold felt even more guilty after the rebuke from his Grandpa "I guess I should apologize".

 _Ring! Ring!_ Bob answered the phone "Pataki residence."

"Is Helga there?"

"Hunh? Oh. Hey Helga, Someone's on the phone for you! Helga! Helga?! Hmm guess she's not home, sorry kid." Arnold then heard the click signaling Bon had hung up.

Oh well, he tried. First thing in the morning he would apologize Arnold promised himself.

But the next day Helga didn't show up at school. "Who you looking for Arnold?"

"Helga."

"Helga Pataki?!" said a shocked Gerald.

"Yeah have you seen her" ignoring Gerald's reaction.

"Arnold did something fall off your shelf and hit you in the head while you were sleeping? Why on earth would you be looking for her?"

"I think I should apologize, you know, for yesterday" Arnold elaborated at Gerald blank look

"Have you gone crazy? She should be apologizing to you!"

"I know Gerald, but what I said was just as bad. I should be the bigger person and maybe Helga will return an apology to me."

"You are one bold kid."

Gerald and Arnold both took their seats. Class was almost starting and still no sign of Helga. Arnold turned around in his seat "Pssst Phoebe, have you seen Helga?"

"Sorry Arnold I have no idea where she is."

Mr. Simmons started taking attendance "Sid, Stinky, Lila, Ronda, Phoebe, Harold, Helga…Helga? Mr. Simmons looked around. "Wow, it's not like Helga to miss school". Mr. Simmons shrugged it off. He finished attendance and began his lesson for the day. The day went by in a blur for Arnold, his thoughts were filled with questions about Helga. _'Where is she? Is she sick? Is she home crying because of what I said…or worse plotting my demise? How am I going to apologize now?!'_ Arnold sighed. He would just have to wait until tomorrow. Before he knew it the school day was over.

'Only one more day till the weekend" Gerald said on their ride home.

"What a peaceful day in class it was without Helga, don't you agree Arnold?" Ronda turned away from a group of kids to ask.

"I don't know I kind of missed having her around."

Ronda gave him a weird look. "Well I for one wish we would have more Helga free days, you can only handle so much of the girl."

Arnold was afraid to say aloud for how weird it may sound, but Arnold felt something was missing today. Any other kid would be ecstatic if their tormenter was gone, but Arnold just felt empty and bored. Helga in all her flaws always did keep him on his toes during class. Luckily he wouldn't have to feel this way for long Arnold reasoned because Helga would be back tomorrow, and the guilty feelings that had been pooling up in his stomach since yesterday would be gone.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews! Keep on reviewing! Timeline wise, Helga left Wednesday after school.**

 **Chapter 5**

Thursday

 _Ring…..Ring…..Ring_

The ringing of the phone startled Miriam awake from where she was asleep on the couch. "Hhhellooo?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Hi. Ms. Pataki? This is the attendance office at P.S 118. We're calling because Helga didn't show up for school today and no one called in to excuse her."

' _Helga's sick? Oh yes I think I remember her saying something like that… wait… was that yesterday she said that or four months ago?'_ "Oh, oops yeah she must be sick then."

"Ok thanks I'll mark that down." The phone clicked signaling the end of the conversation.

Miriam walked up the stairs tripping a few times. "Helga sweetie are you sick" she asked outside Helga's door. When no answer came Miriam cracked open the door to Helga's room and saw it empty. "Helga answer me!" Miriam started getting panicked she ran into Helga's closet and the bathroom and still found no sign of her. "B…B?!"

"What Miriam!" Bob screamed from his arm chair, mad at Miriam for interrupting his football game.

"Where's Helga?"

"Who?!"

"HELGA! "Miriam screamed from the top of the stairs

"Oh Criminy Miriam! Did you check her room?"

"Yes B, she's not in there!"

"While she's probably at school! The girl has got to go to school."

"No the school just called here saying she didn't show up!" Miriam came down the stairs to stand in front of Bob blocking his view of the TV.

Bob fruitlessly trying to peek around Miriam at the TV, gave up and looked at his wife. "Well she has got to be somewhere, kids don't just disappear".

"Well what should we do?"

"Use your head Miriam we call the police" Bob stomped over to the phone

"Hello Hillwood City police station what's your emergency?"

"What's my emergency?! I can't find my daughter! That's the emergency!"

"We will send someone to your house to investigate right away sir." Bob slammed the phone to hang up.

…..

"Now Mr. Pataki how long exactly has your daughter been gone?" The police man asked holding up a notebook and pen.

"Ahh…umm. I think I saw her a few nights ago" Bob said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Miriam come over here and answer the police's questions!" Bob yelled trying to take the heat of the questions off him.

"Ma'am when did you notice your daughter's absence?" The police man tried again.

"The school called to tell me she wasn't there, and that's when I noticed."

"Did she come home from school yesterday?"

Both Bob and Miriam look at each other hoping the other would have the answer.

"I think she did." Miriam said hesitantly.

The police man looked up in frustration" Do you think or do you know?"

Bob was getting more and more flustered by the police's questions and his in ability to answer them. To hide this Bob did what he always did—he got angry. "This is a waste of our time she's probably skipping school, so go out and find her, bring her home, and then I'll deal with her! That little missy will never skip school again on my watch!"

A little frightened of Mr. Pataki, the police fled the Pataki home on a mission to hunt down one Helga G. Pataki.

….

"What do you mean she's MISSING?!" Bob exclaimed outraged at what the police were telling him.

"Well Mr. Pataki we looked everywhere! The park, the arcade, the baseball field, the ice cream shop, the amusement park, the zoo…" The Police man listed off "We looked every single place where a kid would go when they skip school and we can't seem to find her and since it could be more than 48 hours since her disappearance we have to file this a missing person's case."

Bob took a couple steps back feeling unsteady with the news he was given. If there was one thing Bob hated it was feeling helpless and not in control. He needed to be strong, he needed to make everything ok for Miriam and for him. "I don't care what it costs pal, just get me my little girl back!"

"We will do everything in our power Mr. Pataki" the police man promised.

Miriam was just as shocked and as Bob. She couldn't be strong like him though at the moment. _"Face it Miriam, you're a lousy mom"_ Miriam remembered the time Helga had said that to her and that line kept repeating in her head. ' _I_ am _a lousy mom.'_ What kind of mom doesn't know there daughter has been missing? What kind of mom let this happen? Miriam collapsed on the couch sobbing as the policemen left. Bob not knowing what else to do sat down on the couch next to his wife. The both of them feeling very hopeless.

 **The Next Day (Friday)**

Arnold couldn't believe it. Looking around the classroom with class about to start there was still no sign of Helga. "I can't remember the last time Helga missed so much school. I guess Helga must be pretty sick huh Gerald. "

"Hmm what? Oh yeah probably." Gerald was so engrossed in a magazine he was barley listening.

"Class settle down!" Everyone quieted and looked at Mr. Simmons. "Now it seems Helga has gone missing." The class started breaking in conversation at this "Now I don't want any of you to be scared, I'm sure she's just fine." Raising his voice to speak over the crowd of voices. "However these police men need to talk to you so they can have a better idea where to start looking for Helga. So there going to call you out one at a time—Harold how about you go first?"

"Why do I always have to go first," Harold mumbled under his breath as he stomped out into the hallway. After Harold they called out Stinky and then Sid, Curly, Rhonda, Gerald and Lila.

"When did you last see Helga Pataki?"

"I don't know anything!" Harold yelled, starting to get stressed out from the questioning.

"Can you just tell us the last time you saw her was?"

"I don't remember. I want my MOMMY" Harold wailed and ran off.

"When did you last see Helga Pataki?" The police officer asked Stinky the same question.

"Well gee I saw Helga at school on Wednesday"

"Did you see where he went after she left school?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….ummmmmmmmmmm….errrrrrrrrrrrr…"

The police officer was anxiously waiting to write something down.

"…nope." Stinky finished finally

The officer face palmed as Stinky went back inside the classroom. "When did you last see Helga Pataki?"

"I like your uniform! Do you think I could buy a uniform like that? That badge sure is neat. Can I touch it" Sid rambled. The officer signaled his partner to let the next kid come back in realizing getting answers out of this kid was a lost cause. The officer saw six more kids each of them getting more and more on his nerves and he was still getting nowhere and becoming more and more frustrated. When the police were at their wits end and were starting to think this was a waste of time they finally got some useful information.

"What's your name?"

"Arnold"

"Arnold when was the last time you saw Helga?"

"At school on Wednesday."

The officer didn't bother writing the information down since he was getting the same information from everybody.

"Ok thanks Arnold you can go."

"Wait! It's my fault she's gone."

The officer perked up at this new lead. "What do you mean?"

"We had a fight, well we always fight, but I said some pretty mean things. "Arnold stared down at his hands in shame.

"What kind of things?"

"I said" Arnold took a deep breath "Iwishshewoulddisappear" Arnold said in a rush half hoping the officer wouldn't hear. Could he get arrested for this? ' _It was one wish, I didn't expect it to come true!'_

After making sense of what Arnold said, realization dawned on the officer. Finally they had some useful information! Now they knew the motive the girl had for going missing. _'She must have run away because of the hurtful words from her classmate'_ the officer concluded.

Mistaking the look on the officer's face, Arnold thought the police decided that he was the cause of her disappearance. That something supernatural must have happened to make her vanish. "I don't know how, but my wish came true! She has disappeared."

The officer quickly realized what false conclusion the kid had come to. "Kid she hasn't disappeared, she's gone missing." He assured Arnold "Trust me, no matter how much you wish something you couldn't have made this happen. You don't have any divine ability. Helga is out there we just have to find her."

Arnold nodded his head slowly. No matter what the police said he still felt responsible for this happening. He promised himself at that moment, he would do everything in his power to help find her. "You should talk to Phoebe. She's Helga's best friend. She would have more information than anyone."

"Thanks kid. Cheer up we'll find her."

Arnold nodded, wanting to believe him. He went in the class room to fetch phoebe, feeling optimistic that Helga would return soon.

….

"So I hear you are Helga's best friend."

"That is correct officer"

"Did you happen to see Helga since school on Wednesday?"

"No"

The officer felt defeated guessing they hit another dead end until phoebe spoke again. "But I was the last person to talk to her"

The officer sat up straight. "What did she say?"

"I asked if she wanted to come to my house, we had this project we were supposed to work on, but she told me she wasn't feeling well and that she wanted to head home."

"Did you see which way she went?'

"Well I had to get on the bus, but I defiantly saw her walking the direction to her house."

"Thank you Phoebe." He turned to his fellow officers "Well guys we better go, we got all the information were going to get."

Phoebe watched the policemen start to leave. She ran after them down the hallway "Please!" She pleaded making the police stop in their tracks. "Please find her, she's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her."

The officer's heart went out to the little girl. He bent down so he was eye level "I promise we will do everything in our power to find your friend." The police then headed out of the building. Phoebe stood there in the hallway long after they left. Feeling lost and not knowing what to do.

…..

"You better have some good news." Bob greeted the police with, when he opened the door.

The officer still a little frightened of Bob thought it best to deliver the news quick and to the point. "Your daughter has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?" Bob reached out to shake the officer, but the other officers threatened to arrest him if he touched them.

"B calm down" Miriam tried her best to nullify him, knowing Bob was on a full blown rampage.

"Our daughters been kidnapped, how the heck am I supposed to calm down?" Screamed at nobody in particular. "You find this man and you—"

"Woman." The policeman cut him off. "We believe it was a woman who took your daughter."

That comment strangely enough made Bob calm down a little bit. Call him sexist, but Bob would much rather it was a women than a man. Men are violent: they could beat her, kill her, or worse ra—no Bob couldn't even think it. A women however, they were gentle and nurturing weren't they? Then a sickening thought came to his mind. _'She could have a husband'_ and his anger returned full force.

Miriam unlike her husband realized that women could be just as dangerous as men, so her anger didn't diminish one bit at the news. "How do you know it was a women?"

"We got a tip from a girl in your daughter's class on which way she went. Luckily one of the markets had cameras installed outside their store front about a year ago to help prevent theft. Now these cameras aren't the greatest; no audio or color, but we have footage of your daughter sitting on a bench outside the store when a women figure appears. Now we could only see the back of the women, she was taller with medium length brown or blackish hair.

"That could be anybody!" Bob continued to shout furious at the police for not knowing more, and angry at himself for not being able to do anything.

"I know Mr. Pataki, but now we have something to go off of and we will review the tape some more to see if we can get any leads." With that the officers headed out the door before they could get screamed at again by Mr. Pataki.

 _Kidnapped…_ The word sounded so sinister. Bob used to hear about kidnappings on the news and wouldn't even bat an eye. It wasn't his kid that got kidnapped, why should he care? He sometimes thought the kids probably deserved to be kidnapped anyway. Now that it was his kid, he hoped that everyone out there _did_ care: care enough to be on the lookout for her, care enough to call the police with leads, care enough to go looking for her…care enough that she's gone.

Bob felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. His ears were ringing, and he was struggling to see or move; experts would say he was in shock. He didn't even notice Miriam walk towards the kitchen, to where she kept her alcohol hidden and screw off the top to one of the hard liquors.

Miriam didn't know how long she sat on the kitchen floor drinking bottle after bottle until it was all gone. She couldn't remember if she cried or screamed, she couldn't remember getting sick, or falling asleep in a pile of her vomit. But the one thing Miriam did remember was that her daughter was gone—kidnapped—she wasn't going to come home to tell her to wake up or tell her she was a lousy mother. Helga might never come home again and no amount of alcohol could ever make Miriam forget that.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know, I know! I am so sorry it has literally been forever since I updated! I will try to update more regularly. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story! I have some big plans coming up for this story, so stay tuned**

 **Chapter 6**

"What are we doing Arnold?" Gerald asked. The rest of the P.S 118 4th graders, minus Phoebe who hadn't hung out with any of them since hearing the news about Helga, were following Arnold as he walked around town randomly stopping to stare at things.

"Looking for clues" Arnold replied off-handedly, not stopping in his search.

"Arnold this is ridiculous, the police are going to find her, there's no way a bunch of 4th graders are going to find her if the police can't." Gerard said trying to stop Arnold in his search.

"Well I have to do something Gerald!"

"Why Arnold? You're not her friend, you're not responsible, you didn't make her go missing. it's not your job to do this." Gerald tried to convince Arnold.

"Yeah Arnold," Sid added "this is what police are for, to look for clues and stuff. Besides were all bored, we've been at this for hours!"

"Sid it's been 20 minutes" Arnold replied flatly. Turning to Gerald, Arnold confined what he has been worrying about since he heard Helga was missing "What if I _did_ make her go missing Gerald?"

"Oh no. don't start thinking like that Arnold! How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your wish that made her go missing." Gerald said consolingly.

"I know Gerald, but what if what I said did? I was mean to her and hurt her feelings and she probably ran away because of it."

"Helga Pataki hurt? No man, Helga doesn't feel! She's tough as nails. Besides she deserved it after what she said to you!"

"I don't know Gerald, maybe there's a reason Helga was always so mean. I should have been the bigger person and ignored her like I always did." Arnold said.

"I for one think she deserved it. "

Arnold shot her a glare though Rhonda didn't see it as she was looking at herself in her hand-held mirror.

"Oh Arnold! I'm ever so sure she'll turn up." Lila said saying a hand on Arnold's shoulder. Arnold normally would have been over the moon with the fact, but he was too focused on Helga at the moment to really care.

"Don't beat yourself up Arnold." Stinky chimed in "Your only nine. Come on let's go get some ice cream, I'm sure the police will find her and she will be back in school by Monday."

"Alright" Arnold finally gave in and walked with his friends to get ice-cream.

At the ice cream shop Arnold looked around at his fellow classmates happily eating their ice-cream, as if there was nothing wrong and their classmate hadn't just gone missing. Arnold looked down at his own chocolate sundae grimly. The ice-cream tasted off to Arnold, as if it wasn't as sweet as it usually was, and Arnold couldn't quite place why.

 **Helga's POV**

It was Sunday morning and Helga had spent the last four nights and three days with Melanie. Originally Helga was thinking she would be back by the end of the school day Friday, so she could be back in time for the weekend to do her big reappearance outside P.S 118. But Helga was having so much fun with Melanie, she felt like she could let all her cares go and just be herself, and Melanie told her she could stay as long as she wanted.

Besides it's not like she was missing anything, it was the weekend, Melanie had reminded her. Now it was Sunday and Helga knew it was time to leave. She remembered how she was so eager to leave that first night, now that time had passed, her courage from that night left her. ' _What if I go back, and no one cared I was gone. That would be sooooo embarrassing!'_ Everyone would laugh at her _. 'Oh, you thought we missed you Helga? We were dreading the day you would come back!'_ Helga imagined Ronda would sneer. Helga outwardly growled at the thought.

Melanie came down the stairs and saw Helga deep in thought sitting at the kitchen table.

"Helga what's wrong?" Meanie asked her voice filled with concern.

"What?' Helga shook her head to clear it "Oh nothing."

"Are you worried about heading back to Hillwood today?" She guessed and by the look Helga shot her, she guessed correctly.

"I am going to be in so much trouble for running away." Helga groaned, she dreaded going home and hearing Bob giving her a lecture. She mimicked "What were you thinking girl! Olga never would have run away! Olga never would have pulled a stunt like this!" She didn't know what was worse that or the very real possibility they didn't even know she was gone.

She suddenly recalled that dream she had a few nights ago, her parents didn't even remember her or care she was gone. In fact, they were happier without her. What if they didn't even care _? 'Get ahold of yourself Helga, your thinking crazy thoughts because you don't want to go home. Yeah that's it. Who cares if my parents don't miss me? I don't miss them!'_

"How about I call your parents? I'll explain everything assure them you are safe and are going to be home soon. I think it would come better coming from me." Helga nodded along liking this plan, she would do anything to get out of trouble.

"Here" Melanie handed her some money "go up the street to the drug store and buy me some hair dye if you wouldn't mind."

Helga grabbed the money nonchalantly, not even asking what the hair dye was for. Her and Melanie had built a friendship over these past few days and Helga accepted that Melanie was very spontaneous. Helga had never felt this comfortable around an adult before, the adults in her life always treated her like a nuisance, or seemed to live to make her life miserable. Melanie was fun, and always listened to Helga like she was the most interesting person in the world. Helga almost smiled as she turned to leave… _almost,_ Helga had a reputation to protect after all.

Melanie picked up the phone and Helga headed outside. Melanie looked out the window and saw Helga heading toward the drug store, and without a care hung up the phone.

 **To be continued…..**

 **A/N Thank you for all the people who kept reviewing and reading the story. I will try to update at least once a month now that I'm done with school, but I am going to be working intensely the rest of this month. My goal is to have another chapter posted before the end of July.**


End file.
